


dinosaurs in love

by orphvus



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphvus/pseuds/orphvus
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	dinosaurs in love

“Blah Lang blahdheqidndbehwhsha”

nah but if yall saw this published look away. this was not supposed to see the light of day


End file.
